Slimming Mirrors
by TheTwoMind
Summary: Sup? Name's Slim. At leas' it is now. S'weird bein all gloopy an' inky but i'll deal wit' it. If only the little guy would let me think for a sec i'd be gold.


**AN: Boo! Soo… I've decided to try something, and it's probably a baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad idea! But who cares?!**

A figure touched the alter curiousl-

A bloodied figu-

 _ **No… No…**_

A puddle of ink on the floor… Dissolving….

 _ **Not yet…**_

A puddle of ink, freshly spilt…

 _ **NOW!**_

The ink moved, swirling into a vortex, more ink spilling from the bottles until it formed a young boy, six or so in appearance. " _ **No… I need more!**_ " The boy shouted, his jade green eyes glowing like headlights on a car, raven black hair slick with ink. " _ **Need more… Need m… Need memories…**_ " He muttered, trying to find more bottles.

A spinning machine… A bottle of ink… Falling… A boy, 11… falling in… Pain, agony, confusion, happiness, laughter… Silence…

" _ **Almost, almost!**_ " He shouted again, pulling ink from bottles, the ink streaming through the air to enter his body, allowing his form to form fully…

 _ **Harry!**_

 _ **Harry!**_

 _ **POTTER!**_

" _ **Memories found!**_ " He shouted happily, looking at his six year old hands. " _ **But why am I so small?**_ " He wondered, looking around and finding a note on a high shelf, without even thinking his arm stretched out, turning into a noodley limb that he used to grab it and read. " _ **Ink machine… Sacrifice, stone… Huh…**_ " He frowned as he read it, before giving a nod, putting the note under an empty ink bottle, walking out of the store room he was in… Leaving a puddle of ink on the floor… Dissolving…

 **Somewhere…**

The boy looked around the city, it looked like London, but London wasn't this grey, this colourless… There shouldn't be vines…

" _ **Hiya!**_ " A voice said behind him, causing him to literally jump into the air, limbs stretching out and his head shooting a couple feet above his torso. " _ **Sorry, did I scare ya?**_ " The voice asked as he landed on his face, getting up with a groan.

" _ **Nah, ya just startled me.**_ " He explained, adopting an accent for a moment, he turned around to see a kid with a glowing emerald eye, the other being sapphire in colour, also glowing. The boy was covered in stitches everywhere, looking like Frankenstein had put him back together properly.

" _ **Thew, I didn't wanna scare ya! What's your name?**_ " The kid asked, looking at the inky boy.

"… _**Harry Potter…**_ " He muttered after a moment, having to focus to remember.

" _ **But I'm Harry Potter! Everyone calls me Stitches though!**_ " The kid, stitches, said confused.

" _ **How? I know I'm Harry Potter!**_ " The inky one said in shock.

" _ **Oh! I know! This is the mirror realm, it's a reflection of the real world but different, it sometimes cracks into other versions of the real world, you must be from a crack!**_ " Stitches explained.

" _ **Alright, yer called stitches right?**_ " He asked, taking it in and adopting the accent once again.

" _ **Uh huh!**_ "

" _ **Then call me…**_ "

" _ **Not calling you Bendy.**_ " Stitches cut him off instantly.

" _ **I was gonna go wit' Slim.**_ " He told him. " _ **Kinda figgered Bendy was a thing here.**_ " He added. " _ **That an' my proportions are too wrong to be Bendy.**_ " He noted.

" _ **Slim works! Stitches and Slim! Wanna be friends?**_ " Stitches asked childishly.

" _ **Sure, hey, why do I look six?**_ " He agreed, deciding to ask the question.

" _ **When did you slim?**_ " Stitches asked confusingly.

" _ **Wha?**_ "

" _ **When did you die? Some people don't like to be reminded they died, plus some didn't die, so we use our names, for example I got stitched up when I entered the realm so I stitched! You got all slim and stretched so you slimmed!**_ " He explained.

" _ **You mean how old I was right?**_ " Slim asked.

" _ **Yeah.**_ "

" _ **I was… Eleven, I think.**_ " He muttered, rubbing his head.

" _ **Hmm… I don't know!**_ " Stitches said cheerily. " _ **We can always ask Bendy!**_ " He suggested. " _ **But we should get you a room first, Bands and BEN are busy doing a job while I went to go see who the new guy was, that's you by the way! Anyway, want a tour?**_ " He asked, speaking very fast.

" _ **Sure. Why not?**_ " Slim decided, giving a grin. He was then hit by an anvil that cracked over his head, leaving an egg shaped lump. " _ **It just hit me, I'm runnin' on toon physics ain't I?**_ " He asked, rubbing the lump.

" _ **Looks like it!**_ " Stitches agreed as they walked. " _ **So… How did you slim?**_ " He asked.

" _ **Ain't that kinda personal?**_ " Slim noted, his accent getting stronger, affecting how he pronounced certain sounds.

" _ **I guess… What if I tell you mine?**_ " He offered.

" _ **Sure, sounds fair tah me.**_ " He agreed.

" _ **Kay!**_ " Stitches gave a grin as he started to tell the tale…

 **Years ago, Stitches and Mirrors timeline…**

Harry stumbled as he was shoved by Dudley into the park bathrooms, the fat boy locking him in, he was bleeding a lot, and some of his fingers were hanging by weird reddish pink strings, he couldn't move them either… He leaned against one of the mirrors by the sink, his hair going through it somehow, and then something reached out, taking his hand gently, getting his attention.

"who's tha?" He asked, his six year old mind being fairly smart.

The hand that held his own pulled gently towards the mirror, letting his fingers go through.

"You want me to go in there?" He asked childishly, before making his way towards the mirror, losing blood as he did, one of his eyes going black as it fell out, not that he could tell… He fell into the mirror…

 **Weeks later, or maybe just a few minutes.**

Harry woke up, both eyes working now somehow…

"You're awake I see." A smooth voice said, with a man looking over him.

" _ **Who're you?**_ " He asked, incredibly tired.

"Everyone calls me patchwork, so you can as well, you're incredibly hurt, so I'm just fixing you up, it won't hurt but you might have some stitches." The man explained.

"… _**Can I have a lotta stitches?**_ " He asked curiously.

"Only if you wish to lose your humanity and become something else…" Patchwork warned.

" _ **I wanna be different!**_ " He said, trying to wave his arms and sending one flying from his shoulder and towards patchwork, who caught it. " _ **Oops…**_ "

"It's fine, I suppose you'll want to be called something?"

" _ **Um… Stitches.**_ " He decided.

Patchwork gave a nod, pulling out some glowing black threads. "This may hurt a little bit, I wasn't expecting to have to use so much." He warned.

" _ **K!**_ " Stitches said happily, letting the needle push through his skin…

 **Present**

" _ **Jeez kid, ya some kinda masochist?**_ " Slim asked half-jokingly.

" _ **What's a masochist?**_ " Stitches asked cluelessly.

" _ **Uh… Someone that really likes pain…**_ " Slim explained, careful to avoid certain parts.

" _ **Oh! Yeah, sure! Pain's fun! But only for me, Bands doesn't like it.**_ " Stitches agreed. " _ **What's your story then?**_ " He asked.

" _ **I did agree…**_ " Slim muttered, trying to remember… But nothing came… " _ **I… Uh…**_ "

" _ **You can't remember yet?**_ " Stitches asked worried.

" _ **I guess? It's all blank? Or, it's not, but is? I remember my life, and then… Nothin' I was at Hogwarts, then poof, I'm dead or somethin' lookin' at a puddle of ink.**_ " He tried to explain.

" _ **I'm sure you'll remember eventually!**_ " Stitches assured cheerily.

 **Later**

Slim read the paperwork with a groan, having to wear a rubber suit in order not to leak ink anywhere. " _ **Why's this so long?**_ " He complained.

" _ **I had Patchy fill mine out! But you're from a crack so you have to do it yourself!**_ " Stitches explained, cleaning a mirror.

" _ **What does this mean?**_ " He asked, pointing at a line.

" _ **Which one?**_ "

" _ **Uh… In scenarios where Case 14 is denied due to a non-standard matter body?**_ " He questioned.

" _ **Oh, that's for beings like you and BEN, you're made of ink so your body is non-standard matter or something.**_ " Stitches explained with a shrug. " _ **I didn't really pay attention.**_ " He muttered.

" _ **Right, what's case 14?**_ "

" _ **It's just if you can manifest in the real world before the mirror realm, or if you get your powers from the realm, BEN is data so he manifested in the real world, and then found the mirror realm, your body is ink, from the real world, so it also goes against Case 14, I don't go against it since I was stitched in the mirror realm, if you die in the real world and become like me or anyone here in the mirror realm you follow Case 14.**_ " He explained easily. " _ **I remember that one!**_ " He exclaimed happily.

Slim finished all the files, filling in everything. " _ **Hey, wha's this?**_ " He asked, pointing at a glowing point on the end.

" _ **That's your essence mark, basically what you use, for example I use my stitches to survive and to fight, band uses her bandages to keep her throat clean and to create shields, so just put a bit of ink on it.**_ " He said.

" _ **Alright…**_ " He muttered, letting ink drip onto the point, the ink was sucked in before the files flashed blue and vanished.

" _ **And now their approved!**_ " Stitches said happily. " _ **You're now a resident of the mirror realm, now let's get you an apartment, it'd be best if you stay near me for now, I have the best track record of helping mirror realm inhabitants adjust.**_ " He explained as Slims body rippled like it kept doing.

" _ **This is throwin' me through a loop.**_ " He admitted, letting Stitches guide him around.

" _ **A lot of people say that, but they get used to it!**_ " Stitches agreed happily, guiding him to a building that was in, mostly, one piece…


End file.
